Musa's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Musa gets in the series. Winx Musa's Winx outfit is a red dress, a sparkling one-shouldered tank top and skirt, with transparent ree fabric connecting the two and covering her midsection. Her shoes are dark red knee-high platform boots. She now wears a purple arm band, with two strings of fabric hanging from it, on her right arm. Her hair, depending on the season, remains the same style, with a pair of purple headphones. Her wings are basic four section blue insect wings, going at each 45 degree angle from her back. Musa Magic Winx.jpg Musa Transform Nick.PNG Musa_Magic_Winx_2.JPG Charmix Musa's Charmix is a treble clef broach and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by facing her fear to trust someone, that being Riven. Enchantix Musa's Enchantix consists of a red and light pink striped tube top with yellow petal ribbon over one shoulder draping down the front and red elizabethian minstrel shorts. The skirt also has two strips of yellow petals tied at the hip. Her shoes are alternatly yellow or red barefoot sandals. Her hair becomes longer, though it stays in pigtails, and she wears a three-pointed gold tiara. On her arms are pink, translucent shoulder-length gloves. Her wings are gold and purple edged, and white and translucent gold on the inside. From each wing point hangs a purple bobble. She earned her Enchantix in the tenth episode of season three, after staying behind to save Princess Galatea from a fire the Trix had started in the Alfea library that had gotten out of control. Musa Enchantix.jpg Musa Enchantix 3D.jpg Fairy Dust Musa's fairy dust pendant is teardrop shaped and light pink. It is shaped like an orientel paper lantern in blue and red with three strings of pink beads hanging from the bottom. Believix Musa's Believix consists of a pink tank top, over which there is a red one-shouldered torn t-shirt with jagged edges, with a strip of white fabric at the bottom. She also wears a pair of red extreme mini shorts over blue knee-length tights. Over one hip is a transparent ruffled fabric. Around her neck is a pink choker with a blue jewel, and black tie. Her shoes are red with pink-tint white heels, and bunched tops. She also has a pair of elbow-length, transparent, light pink fingerless gloves. Her hair is longer, with one braided pigtail, held together with a red band, on the right side of her head and a red double wire headband. Her wings are curled at the tops, creating an optical illusion, outlined with red, and is bejeweled on the inside, along with light and dark blue swirling designs suggesting the flow of melody. The shape of the wings hint as music symbols and sheet music. Musa_Believix.jpg WinX_3D_Musa_Believix.jpg Sophix Musa's Sophix consists of a dark pink one-shouldered tank top. Her pants are now dark pink, with ruffles below the knee, and covered by a light and dark green skirt. Her shoes are green platform heels with dark green straps holding them on, and one pink ruffle on the front of each shoe. Around her neck is a dark pink choker, and on her arms are light purple, shoulder-length, fluffy gloves topped with a band of light green. Her hair remains in the same style, although the band holding her pigtail and her headband have changed to dark green, with a purple flower on the headband. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged with a lighter pink and are light pink and green on the inside. Lovix Musa's Lovix consists of a light blue, one-shouldered top with a pink strap on the other shoulder and a light blue diamond-shaped jewel on the chest. Her pants are the same blue as her top, and connected to the top with light purple fabric that covers her midsection. Over the pants is a white fluffy half-skirt, tied on with a red belt. On her arms are light purple, elbow-length fingerless gloves, with fluffy white fabric at the tops. Her shoes are now dark pink boots with light pink platform heels, with white fluffy tops. Her hair remains the same style, although the band holding her pigtail turns light blue, and her headband now has three white diamond-shaped jewels on the right side. Her wings remain the same shape, although they are now edged with light purple and light blue, dark blue, and another shade of purple inside, with dark purple jewels on each side. Category:Musa Category:Fairy Forms